


Surprises

by DieRosenrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/pseuds/DieRosenrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levihan 18+, where Hanji wants to experiment new things with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also originally on my tumblr and that's why it is so small and simple, so please keep that on mind (;3;)/  
> Thank you for reading! ☆  
> ( And I'm sorry if it sucks too much orz )

It was already dark when Levi finally got time to rest, after a whole day training new soldiers for any kind of battle they’d join in the near future. Everything he wanted to do was lying down on his soft bed, in his clean clothes and enjoy the silence of his room. He took a long cold shower and kept his mind only on the image of his bed. However, his wishes fell down like rocks on the ground when he came out of the bathroom, wearing only his towel wrapped on his waist, and saw Hanji Zoe on his bed, still in her uniform and dirty boots over the sheets.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here? Take of your boots, damn”, he said glaring at her.

“What could it be? I want to sleep with my boyfriend tonight”. She had a broad smile stuck on her face, but her eyes were free to follow the man across the room, staring at his wet chest. “You look hot”

Levi sighed and came closer “I don’t know what was I thinking when asked you to date me. There’s no way I was sober”. He held her boots while talking and took it off for her, trying to clean his bed.

“Levi, it’s been over one year since we’re together”

“I don’t get your point”

“…. Nevermind” she rolled her eyes and chuckled before pulling him by his arm to lie down and getting on top of him. He wasn’t surprised at all.

“Han… What do you think you are doing?” he was staring at her face at first, but didn’t resist the will of looking down to her body which was sitting over his lap.

“I love it when you call me by Han”, she whispered, ignoring his question and dimming the lights before leaning down to kiss his chest slowly. “Say it again”, she went up to his neck.

The Corporal stayed still, not even closing his eyes. “No”, as soon as he answered, he felt teeth digging his skin and a thin pain. “Ouch! Hey-“

“Say it”, the brunette’s voice sounded like an order but she was having way too much fun to be mad at him.

He sighed again and turned his face a little to her side, whispering into her ear “Han. My Hanhan”. Those three words were enough to make Hanji’s spine shiver. She leaned her body back and let her hair loose before attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss; their tongues wrapping on each other’s and looking for space. The man’s hands held her hair, pulling it a bit and stroked her neck down to reach her shirt’s buttons, opening it as quick as possible and taking it off with her help. His fingers ran down over the woman’s tanned skin and opened her bra before stroking her back down to her hips.

“Calm down, Corporal”, she whispered against his lips, chuckling a bit, “I’m already feeling something hard where I’m sitting”

“Shut up, shitty glasses”, he said while pulled her bra down, receiving her help to take it off too, “I want you”.

“I know you do”, Hanji was smiling when leaned back to look at her boyfriend on bottom “But I have a surprise. Close your eyes”

“What? What is it?”

“Close your eyes, I said”, she moved away from him, standing up and throwing his towel over his face so he wouldn’t look. “Damn, you’re hot”, she mumbled. Levi chuckled, obeying and staying with his eyes closed. He heard the girl taking off her pants, moaning a bit and, in a few minutes, she was back to bed, staying between his legs. “You can look now”.

Smirking, the man took off the towel from his face and looked at her. “… What the FUCK, HANJI!?” his expression turned into a scared one as he saw her wearing black panties with something that looked like a monster in his eyes.

“It’s a strap-on”, the brunette smiled, getting closer as he moved away from her.

“I  _know_  what is it” he frowned, looking down “You’re not putting it on me. Not even over my dead body, no. Fucking no”

“What? Are you scared? Humanity’s best soldier is scared of his girlfriend?” she tried to tease him, getting closer to him and biting his neck and shoulder softly, as rubbing the dildo against Levi’s erection.

“I’m not scared! I just…” he gasped, leaning his head a bit to the side “I want you to feel good too. You won’t be able to if you wear this shit”.

Hanji chuckled against his skin “How cute…”, she mumbled and pulled her panties down a bit to give him another surprise. In the inner side of the fabric there was also a dildo, already inside of the woman’s body.  _That’s why she was moaning… she’s insane,_ he thought. “The harder I thrust on you, the better will I feel. Don’t worry”

“I’ll fucking kill you”

“You’ll fucking suck it, dear. I have no lube and it’s your first time”

He stayed silent for a bit, looking at her. “I won’t suck a plastic penis.”

“Ok, but it’ll hurt more like this”, she shrugged while stroking his legs to reach his member, masturbating it slowly and making him gasp.

“Fuck, give it to me already!”. Hanji was enjoying the situation more than she should when she approached his face with her new toy. The image of a pissed of Levi licking her fake erection was highly erotic to her and she felt like stroking his hair. Levi’s tongue stroked the whole pink plastic, letting it wet, while glaring at the woman’s eyes. “I hate you. It’s already fine like this”

“Baby, you’re so sexy when angry” smiling, she moved back to spread his legs and rub her tip against his butthole. To calm him down, the woman wrapped his erection with her fingers and masturbated him. Slowly, she pushed herself against him, penetrating his body until she’s fully inside.

Levi couldn’t hold on his moans due to the thin pain he was feeling. His nails were digging the sheets to the mattress and he covered his eyes with one arm. “It hurts, you idiot!” he cried.

“Sorry, I’ll do it slowly”. Hanji leaned down to his chest and started kissing his skin, staying still inside of him so he’d get used to the feeling. As she went up to his neck and then to his lips, she started moving softly against her boyfriend’s body, thrusting and feeling the dildo inside her moving too. She wanted to tease him, so she moved away from his lips and catch his arms, pulling it on her back. “Scratch me if you want. And let me know when it’s ok for me to move more” she whispered, smirking and licking his body until reach his nipple, sucking it harshly. The Corporal let out a loud moan, for this was his weak spot; the one she knew very well. It didn’t take too long for Levi to move his hips against Hanji’s, as asking her to move faster, but without even looking at her face. Words weren’t necessary: the girl thrusted faster against him, coming almost all the way out and going back quickly inside of him, as deep as she could. Both breathes were unsteady and heavy, the man scratching his girlfriend’s back harshly as she tried to reach his prostate, suck his nipple and masturbate him at the same time. Obviously, she lacked on coordination and Levi leaded one hand to meet with hers on his groin, taking the job for him and touching himself.

As she expected, the harder she thrusted, the better she felt on her inside, since the dildo was rubbing her in a really teasing way, on her pleasure spot, deep inside. Her clitoris was also target of constant touches, everytime she moved her hips to hit against Levi. That sum of feelings were driving her mad, making her move faster and faster, grabbing Levi by his thighs to spread his legs more and lift his hips. His moans were turning into screams of pleasure as he forgot the initial pain and focused on Hanji and only on her. “Deeper…!” he moaned loudly, arching his back in pure ecstasy.

Doing as he asked, the girl went down inside him as deep as possible, touching his sensitive spot a few times when doing it and enjoying to see him pressing his eyes closed while moaning her name and, finally, cumming in his own hand and torso a great quantity of his liquid. Staring down at his body, Hanji kept moving for a few minutes more until she feels her whole body trembling in orgasm, arching her back and letting her head fall back. She stayed still a bit, enjoying the pleasure before falling over Levi’s body, who embraced her with both arms, keeping silence and trying to catch their breathes again.

The woman smiled broadly and looked up to her boyfriend, kissing him tenderly for a long minute. “I love you, Levi” she chuckled “Thank you for letting me do this”

He rolled his eyes “Just take it off me already”. Smiling, she moved away from him slowly and took off her panties. Both of them moaned a bit when felt their dildos coming out. “You’re insane, shitty glasses”, he pulled her closer, hugging her against his chest “But I love you too”.

“Was it good?”, he stayed silent “Answer me, damn”

“Ok ok, it was. Painfull, but nice” he heard the woman chuckling creepily on his arms “… What?”

“Nice to know that you enjoy pain” she kissed his chin “I’ll remember that next time”

“DON’T.”


End file.
